1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus capable of distinguishing an end of a perforated medium from a hole of the perforated medium and detecting the end and a transporting control method in the recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, JP-A-2002-292949 discloses a printer where a sheet detection sensor can detect an end of a perforated sheet without erroneous detection of a hole (filling hole) of the perforated sheet. The printer includes a sensor (detection unit) for detecting whether or not a predetermined position of the sheet in the transporting path is covered with the sheet. In addition, sheet absence is detected by the sensor, and after the detection of the sheet absence by the sensor continues to be performed until the sheet is transported by a regulated distance that is a distance of a diameter of the hole or more provided to the sheet, it is recognized that the end of the sheet reaches a position (printable limit position) where is separated from the predetermined position by a regulated distance in a predetermined direction. In addition, in a necessary case, the printing is allowed to stop. Herein, the regulated distance of the diameter of the hole or more is set to a printable maximum length (that is, a distance (so-called override amount) until the end of the sheet detected by the sensor reaches the position (printable limit position) where a printing control process is to be stopped) after the lower end of the sheet (the end of the sheet) is located under the sensor. As a result, even in the case of using the perforated sheet, the problem in that the hole is erroneously determined so that ink may be ejected on a platen can be prevented.
In addition, JP-A-1-156087 discloses a configuration of a printer apparatus where, at the time of supplying power to the printer apparatus or at the time of resetting, presence or absence of a printing sheet (medium) is detected at a predetermined position by a photosensor (detection unit), in the case where the printing sheet absence is determined, the sheet is moved by a predetermined distance that is obtained by adding α (>0) to a diameter D of a filling hole, and in the case where the printing sheet absence is determined at a predetermined position with respect to the moved printing sheet, a sheet end signal indicating an end of the sheet is output. In addition, at the time of supplying power to the printer apparatus or at the time of resetting, even in the case where the printing sheet absence is determined based on detection of the filling hole by the photosensor, if the printing sheet presence is determined after the movement for a predetermined distance (D+α), the sheet presence can be recognized only by the detection of the filling hole. In this case, the printing sheet is allowed to return to an original position only by the predetermined distance (D+α).
However, according to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2002-292949, if the sensor detects the sheet absence, the measuring unit is allowed to start the measurement, and if the hole is detected, since the sheet presence is detected, the printing control process is not allowed to stop. Next, although the measuring unit is allowed to start the measurement when the sheet absence is detected again, the previously starting measurement of the measuring unit continues to be performed without stop of the measurement until the sheet absence is detected again. For example, in the case of a sheet, of which a hole pitch is relatively wide, during the time interval where the transporting for a relatively long distance corresponding to the wide hole pitch is performed, the measurement of the measuring unit continues to be performed.
For example, in a printer where transporting control is changed based on a measured value of a measuring unit that measures a transporting distance from a position of a sheet when the end (lower end) of the sheet is detected, the measurement of the measuring unit that is allowed to start by the detection of the hole continues to be performed until the sheet reaches a position where the transporting control is changed. In this case, irrespective of the detection of the hole of the sheet by the sensor, the transporting control is changed, so that an erroneous operation in the transporting control may occur.
In addition, in the case where the sheet is discharged, after the discharging operation for the distance which can be discharged to a stacker, if the detection state of the detection unit (sensor) is the sheet absence, it is determined that the sheet is determined to be correctly discharged. On the other hand, if the detection state is the sheet presence, it is determined that the sheet remains, and the discharging operation for a predetermined amount is repeated until the detection state of the sensor is the sheet absence, so that the sheet can be securely discharged.
In the printer apparatus disclosed in JP-A-1-156087, at the time of supplying power or at the time of resetting, the presence or absence of the sheet can be accurately determined. However, in the case where a sheet which is longer than a set size is set, after the discharging operation of the sheet, if the photosensor incidentally detect the filling hole, even through the sheet remains actually, it is erroneously determined that the sheet is discharged. For example, the discharging operation where the sheet is transported by the discharging amount necessary for the discharging that is determined based on the set size may be determined to a normal operation in the case where the discharging operation is performed according to the sheet absence based on the passing of the end of the sheet through the predetermined position, but it may be an erroneous operation where the sheet cannot be discharged to the stacker in the case where the discharging operation is performed according to the sheet absence based on the detection of the hole. In this manner, in the case where the discharging operation that becomes the erroneous operation is performed, the sheet is in a state where the sheet is nipped by, for example, a discharging roller. In this case, a user forcibly extracts the sheet, which may leads to a tear of the sheet.
In this manner, there is a problem in that it is difficult to appropriately remove an erroneous operation state where even a normal operation in the case where the detection of the sheet absence is based on the passing of the end of the sheet through a predetermined position may become an erroneous operation in the case where the detection of the sheet absence is based on the detection of the hole (for example, an erroneous operation of the measuring unit that is allowed to start the measuring process according to the detection of the hole or an erroneous operation that is performed by an erroneous discharging distance that does not match with an actual sheet size).